To Have Sailed the Seven Seas
by Elle Knight
Summary: When Captain Ariel Truelove runs into an old friend, she must help him regain his memory with the aid of her sister and fight off a vengeful pirate captain and his lustful daughter. JackOC WillOC. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1: Lost

Thanks to my sister Turner's Corset for partial inspiration in this story! I couldn't have done it without her! She will be helping me write the Will/OC parts for this story . Check out her story "A Different Kind of Pirate Tail" it's a Will/Elizabeth fic. Full Summary: Captain Red Ariel Truelove and Captain Black Rose Crown are the most feared female pirates in the Spanish Main. What happens when they must help an old friend regain his memory and stop a vengeful pirate captain and his lustful daughter? Now, what ye 'ave waited so long for ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 1: Lost  
  
Her thick hair wound around her body in the howling winds. The churning sea lapped repeatedly over the name of the ship, the Scarlet Morrow. It's captain stood proudly at the helm, shouting orders to her crew through the raging storm. The coarse, salty spray from the sea brushed across her cheeks, hiding her tears from the men of the crew.  
"Tie the sails down!" her desperate cries floated, lost, into the air.  
"We can't , Captain! 's too dangerous. We best be goin' below deck an' wait it out!" Her first mate, Picotte, had always looked out for her. Though she did not trust many, there would be a hollow space in her heart for her lost mate. It would be useless to wait out this storm; the ship would be lost. She had seen it.  
"Very well, go below." As soon as the order passed her lips, a pang of guilt stabbed at her. She was sending them to their deaths. Her crew hurried below deck as she untied herself from the wheel. Picotte waited at the top step for her. With a wave of her hand, she urged him to go on. Reluctantly, he disappeared below the ship.  
She joined them a few moments later. Guilt racked her as she stared at each of them. They stared back at her, their suppressed doubt and fear showing vividly int heir eyes. They needed reassurance, but she could give them none.  
He vision had been unusually vague. A storm brewed, she tied herself to the wheel and urged her crew to save her ship that was fragile on these waters. She saw herself ordering her crew below deck, and the ship splintering from the force of the waters. Each crewmember was lost below the churning waves of the Caribbean.  
It was her fate to allow these events to happen, even help them along. Her visions only served to prepare her for the inevitable. Sometimes her human feelings got in the way. Guilt had nearly destroyed her, and she could not remember a time in which fate had not rested in her hands, however shaky they may be.  
With a violent cracking reverberation, the ship's walls began to splinter. The ship was slowly breaking apart, leading its crew to a torturous death. Captain Truelove drowned out the panicked shouts of her crew to make one last plea to the gods.  
"Please let it be different this time! What use am I to you if I am dead? You give me this gift, then kill me for it! You cannot allow me to die, you just can't! Please just send someone to save me! Please!" Her pleas were lost, unheard. The wall burst open, water pouring into the room.  
She watched each one of them die, willing air to push into their starving lungs, then stop struggling. Death claimed them. Captain Truelove swam above them, keeping her head above water. They would not win this time. Death would not come for her, not claim her today.  
She managed to hold her grasp on an overhead beam in attempt to fight the alarming rate of the current that poured into the ship's hull. Unbeknownst to her, the bam was slowly splintering under her weight. With a sharp crack, the beam gave way, plunging her into the rising water that she had so desperately tried to keep her head above.  
Recovering quickly, Captain Truelove dove down, searching for her last means of escape. She groped for the window lock that was embedded deeply into the wall, working hastily to unlatch it. It opened with a muffled, but satisfying click. Swimming through the window she saw that the ship was almost entirely immersed in the sea.  
She skillfully avoided debris as she swam upward, brushing past fragments of broken wood. The Scarlet Morrow had been reduced to mere splinters. Breaking the surface, she gasped for breath, feeding her starving lungs. Relief flooded through her as she grabbed a piece of what was left of her freedom, praying silently that someone would come upon her soon.  
Panic claimed her once again as an unseen force pulled her into the cool, dark waters of the Caribbean. She struggled against whatever was holding her back, but it did not relinquish its hold, it only made it stronger.  
Looking down, the salt water stinging her eyes, she saw that her leg had been intertwined in a length of rope. As the ship went down, it took her with it. Captain and vessel would share the same fate. She tugged at the rope, silently willing it to uncoil.  
Blood stained the water around the rope as her fingers grew numb from struggling with it. Her lungs were screaming for air. In one last attempt to break free, Captain Truelove struggled with her boot. She managed to work the rough leather free of her foot. Kicking toward the surface, she could see the sunlight glimmering on the surface of the water. Just as the tips of her fingers touched the sun-warmed surface, darkness invaded her vision and enveloped her in one fleeting moment. 


	2. Chapter 2: Then Found

Here it is! The next chapter! Sorry it took so long, but I have been so  
busy!  
  
Thank you to all of my reviewers! This chapter is dedicated to Turner's Corset, Swashy Lizzie and Bloody Eliza. I love you guys! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2: Then Found  
  
A curtain of midnight black hair obscured her vision as she slowly cleared her head of an unconscious haze. Each time she moved, intense cold burned at her body, and a sharp pain shot up her leg. Groaning, she slowly rose onto her knees, peering out the foggy window that was near her head. What she saw filled her with conflicting feelings of fear and relief. Rain struck the window violently, aided by the howling winds that rocked the ship. Waves lapped over the window in a steady motion. Someone had rescued her from the dark, ominous waters of the sea only to lock her in their cold, damp brig.  
Just thankful that her pleas had been answered, Captain Truelove lowered herself from the window, settling herself on the floor against the wall. Carefully, she examined her surroundings. The steady dripping of water reverberated off of the walls of her dank prison. Thick steel caged her in, and the only light that could be seen emanated from the single window above her. She could hear footsteps on the deck above. The crew of this mysterious ship still fought against the storm.  
The sudden creaking of the brig door announced the entrance of an unknown person. Captain Truelove could see the silhouette of a man standing in the doorway. As he walked closer to her cell, she could see the gray beard that formed in patches along his jaw line, accenting his anger-filled hazel eyes.  
"Get up!" His voice rang throughout the room, echoing back into her ears. She tried to make her face void of emotion as he unlocked the cell door, brandishing a knife.  
"Get up, Captain!" Slowly, she worked to stand, ignoring the screaming pain in her ankle. He lunged forward, afraid to let her escape, clasping his hand firmly around her arm. "What do we 'ave 'ere? The 'ighty Strumpet of Swashbuckling down on 'er luck? 'ell missy I'm sure we'll 'ave some use for ya!" His breath was sour with rum, and when he laughed drops of spit sprayed her cheeks.  
He led her out of the brig, the ship rocking violently beneath them. Captain Truelove was thrown against the door. She pushed away in a desperate attempt to break his grasp.  
" 'one of that! I be takin' ya to meet some of the crew. I'm sure 'ey wouldn' 'ant no bruises adornin' yer pretty face."  
They walked down a long hallway lined with doors. Captain Truelove glanced at each one anxiously, wondering which one held her fate. Her captor stopped abruptly, jerking her toward him. He knocked on the door, waited, and knocked again.  
The door opened to reveal two men sitting at a table talking animatedly. Both were silent as the man led Captain Truelove inside, slamming the door behind him. He shoved her roughly into a chair, finally releasing his vice-like hold on her. If only she could reach the knife that was hidden, strapped tightly to her ankle. They had stripped her of her other weapons, but the knife still hung there, calling to her, tempting her to use it.  
"If ya try anthin' funny, ya'll be sinkin' to the bottom of Davy Jones' Locker!" He warned, turning toward the door. Stopping he turned toward the men,  
"I'll be back."  
They eyed her hungrily, as they bound her to the chair. She struggled, desperately trying to escape their touch.  
" 'ow is it that the famous Strumpet of Swashbuckling got 'er ship wrecked? Eh? Plunderin' 'ere ya don' belong? 'ell jus' 'ave ta turn ya in after we 'ave our 'ay wit' ya, won' we Captain?" He turned to the other man, pausing to allow him to answer.  
"Aye, I'll 'ave me 'ay wit' our little guest 'ere an' then we can throw 'er to Davy Jones' Locker, be no loss ta me." His laugh was filled with a hatred and loathing that Captain Truelove rarely experienced. A shiver crept down her spine.  
"Scared, Ariel?" Her head jerked up,  
"What?" She looked closer at the man who had addressed her, studying his features. His long, curly, black hair fell over his forehead, conveniently covering the telltale scar over his right eyebrow. The scar continued down his face, stopping in the middle of his ear. It was her cutlass that had made that mark.  
"Osiris!" she yelled, struggling harder.  
"Yes, it's me Ariel, although it's CAPTAIN now." He began to trace circles across her cheeks. She flinched, quivering under his touch. "I'll 'inally 'ave ya to myself. I 'an do whatever I please wit' ya. Needn' I remind ya 'bout what ya did ta me?" His voice was a harsh whisper, slowly building with long-hidden rage.  
"Remember? Ya ruined my life! Stripped 'way it was. I 'ad ta kill fer control of this 'ere ship, an' 'ho falls into my lap, but you! I've waited fer years fer ya an' now yer 'ere." He reached onto the table, producing a knife. The blade gleamed in the candlelight. "An' I 'an get my revenge."  
The knife plunged deep into her shoulder as she brought her legs up, kicking Osiris against the table. He fell, unconscious, sprawled out on the floor. The other man backed away from her slowly, inching toward the door. At that moment the man who had taken her from the brig burst in, a frantic expression etched into his features.  
"Gag 'er an' 'urry ta the deck! 'er bein' attacked!" The other man produced a dirty rag, and knotted it tightly around Ariel's mouth. Above her she could hear heavy footsteps and the clashing of swords as the crew fought to defend their ship.  
Weak from shock and loss of blood, Ariel did not fight him when he pushed her into the corner next to the table. With that the men rushed upstairs to help the crew, not thinking twice about the absence of their captain.  
She worked to loosen the bonds that were slowly choking the blood supply from her wrists. She managed to untie herself from the chair when she heard footsteps outside the door. She searched the room, desperately, looking for someplace to hide. Her eyes fell upon a bed in the opposite corner of the room. She stumbled to the bed, working to hide under it before the person came in.  
Ariel had just inched her legs under the bed frame when the door splintered open. She saw a pair of worn, brown boots walk toward the unconscious Osiris. The owner of the boots kneeled down, turning him over.  
"Now that's interesting." His voice carried an amused quality. He stood again, walking toward the table where the knife that held Ariel's blood had been thrown after the struggle. The chair still stood in the corner with her first set of binds still hanging from it. Why hadn't she thought to remove these things?  
Ariel breathed slowly, fighting the intense pain in her shoulder, praying silently that she would not be discovered. The owner of the boots pocketed the knife and started toward the door, then stopped abruptly. Slowly, he sauntered to the bed, stopping in front of where she lay. Ariel held her breath as she saw a hand reach down to pull up the blankets and two deep, chocolate eyes enter her vision.  
" 'ello, luv."  
  
Hope you liked it! The next chapter will really explain what's in the summary so please continue to read and review!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3: Familiarity

I'm terribly sorry that I haven't updated in over a month! I've been so busy with finals and preparations for Christmas that I haven't had time to update any of my stories!!!!! Old news: I'm now the proud owner of the POTC DVD!!!!!!! No waiting until Christmas for me!!!!!! Jack all around!!!!!!! LOL!!!  
  
New news: I'm going to try and post a POTC Christmas story up later tonight, and a new story sometime within the next week. The new story is called Sparkling Sapphire Waters. Watch for new posts! I will also try to update A Sparrow Set Free in the coming week! Recommendations: Read The Continuing Adventures of Kitty Groves!!!!!!! It's an excellent story with an amazing plot line. The author, Hils, just updated, and the new chapter is phenomenal! This chapter is dedicated to Matt, Emi, Jess, and all of my faithful reviewers with which without your opinions my story wouldn't matter! Thanks! I love you guys!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3: Familiarity  
  
Ariel's eyes widened in terror as the man reached for her. She tried in desperation to use her bound hands to push away from him, but he caught her by the cotton shirt that hung loosely off of her body. She let out a muffled scream from under her gag.  
"Shhh, luv, I'm not gonna 'urt ya!" She ignored his softly spoken words and struggled against him as he pulled her out from under the bed. "Why must ya always play the 'ero?" She heard him mumble to himself before pulling her into the harsh candlelight.  
If she had not been in such a situation Ariel would have laughed at his appearance. He wore a red bandana tied around his head, taming back his long, brown hair heavily adorned with beads and bone. A loose-fitting cotton shirt that was once white opened to reveal his tanned chest, and muddied pants clung to his body. His piercing brown eyes stared back at her with curiosity as he studied her appearance.  
Sensing his gaze upon her, Ariel struggled with her bonds, wanting to rid herself of his haunting glare. She let out muffled cries for help from under her gaze. She cared not who burst through the door behind him, as long as the person carried her away from here.  
"Shhh," he soothed. With what Ariel hoped was inconspicuousness, she slowly inched away from him, but he noticed, quickly catching her. Her eyes widened as her produced a knife from his boot, hastily cutting the fixed bonds from her wrists. Gingerly, Ariel reached up to untie her gag, her wrists screaming in pain. The man suddenly caught her wrists in his hands, beginning to steadily and gently work the pain from her wrists. His fingers danced across her skin in a soothing pattern.  
When the tenderness in her wrists had gone, the man placed them back into her lap, untying the gag from her mouth. Tracing a single finger over her bruised cheek he asked the simplest of questions,  
"What's yer name, luv?" The whisper floated into her ear, his warm breath tickling the back of her neck. Without giving Ariel a chance to respond, the stranger picked her up from the floor and settled her onto his shoulder. She struggled fiercely against him, ignoring the intense throbbing pain in her shoulder.  
"Stop! What are you doing?" She cried out, panic betraying her defiant behavior.  
"Takin' necessary precaution o' course. Since ya we're on Osiris's ship an' ya won' give me yer name, I can' trus' ya ta be any less of a scallywag than 'e is, savvy?" Ariel only growled in frustration as he carried her onto the deck of the ship.  
"Gibbs!" He called out, "Be sure tha' e'ry room is searched fer swag! I'm takin' this strumpet ta the 'Pearl' ta 'ave me way wit' 'er." He let out a hearty laugh, sending violent shivers throughout Ariel's body.  
"'old on tight, luv," The man warned before swinging them over to the 'Pearl'. Landing safely on the deck, Ariel loosened her grip on her captor slightly only to glance up at the view that met her. Osiris's ship was in ruins. Crewmembers walked desolately among the ruins freeing the bodies of trapped crewmembers from among the rubble, members of what Ariel knew only as the 'Pearl' were interrogating others. Devastation could be seen everywhere, and though she was a pirate, Ariel's eyes had never seen such things. She felt compelled to defend Osiris's boat from these scoundrels. Though it was five years past, Osiris had once meant something to her, and she would not allow his death to be in vain. She would not stand helpless as the weakened woman they thought her to be. She would stand and fight. From the angle that she had been draped over her captive's shoulder, she could see the hilt of his sword that protruded just slightly within her reach. Ariel drew his weapon quickly, knowing that he would notice the loss of weight on his hip almost immediately. "'ey!" His voice rang angrily through the air. His arm moved from the small of her back onto the sheath of his sword. Ariel seized this precious moment to wriggle out of his grasp. She rolled gracefully out of his arms and onto her feet. Giving a slight laugh, she ran to the wheel of the ship. It stood, unguarded, calling out to her, daring her to touch its smooth surface, to feel it turn with the slight pressure of her hand.  
Ariel caressed the smooth surface of the wheel for a moment while contemplating what course of action she wished to take. Once again, she had acted upon only instinct and not careful planning. She must be mindful that the Captain lurked close by and she had not rid the ship of him yet. A cold sword pressed upon her neck pulled her from her thoughts. "I wouln' be movin' lass if I was you." This voice was unfamiliar and carried a permanent air of malice. "Let 'er go, Jacob," her captors voice floated into her ears, as the sharp cold left her neck. "She can' 'urt anyone. I know what this one's capable of." His voice hovered close. Anger built up inside of her, and she whirled around, pressing her sword tightly against his neck. "If you shant follow me your friend here dies," she spoke clearly into the face of an aging man. He backed away slowly as more members of the crew began to gather. "Easy, luv, ya know ya don' wan' ta 'urt me." Peering into his swirling umber eyes she asked, "How do you know what I want?" Her fingers brushed his skin; she felt the sudden, overwhelming pull of a vision enveloping her.  
  
* * *  
  
The scarred man stood over her captor, sword tip drawing a single drip of blood from his neck. He uttered a rapid string of words that Ariel could not understand. She felt herself running toward her captor. She tried to take control of her legs, her mind screaming out for help.  
Scarlet light washed over her captor as she dove in front of him. He was knocked violently unconscious, the scarred man smiling maliciously. He had won.  
An overwhelming sadness washed over Ariel as she attempted to shake her captor awake. He did not respond to her screams, she was certain he no longer resided in this place. After a fleeting moment, his eyes blinked open, studying Ariel curiously. His eyebrows furrowed. His voice could be heard floating in the air.  
"Who are you?"  
  
* * *  
  
Ariel sat up quickly, breathing heavily. She allowed her gaze to wander, perplexed. Darkness engulfed her from all sides with the exception of a single flickering candle that shone brightly on the bed table beside her. She glanced down, noticing that she was tangled in delicate silk sheets. Who had placed her there?  
Her shoulder had been bandaged with care. The bandage restricted her movement, taking her several minutes to raise herself from the bed. As she stretched her weakened legs, and her feet touched the rough, wooden floor, her legs gave out from under her. Before she could cry out, strong arms caught her, placing her back onto the bed.  
"Ya ought ta be careful, luv. A smart lass like yerself should know 'er limits. Ya need ta relax."  
"I have no limits." Ariel tried to raise herself from the bed again, but he pushed her back down.  
"I can' 'ave ya faintin' on me ship again, luv. Ya best stay 'ere."  
"Your ship!"  
"Aye, the 'Black Pearl'. Captain Jack Sparrow if ya please, luv." He said, giving her a mock salute.  
"I don't care much for who you are Mister Sparrow, let me off of your ship immediately!"  
"Captain Sparrow, luv, Captain, and unless ya want ta be floatin' in the ocean, I suggest ya take advantage of this opportunity and stay aboard me ship. With those words Ariel was silenced.  
Jack studied her with curiosity.  
"Yer a feisty lady, luv. Many a pirate would be hesitant ta cross ya, but not me, luv. I see right through yer act. Ariel." Ariel's head shot up at the mention of her name.  
"W-What did you call me."  
"Ya 'eard me, luv. I know who ya are." He smiled, slowly, gold teeth shimmering in the dim candlelight.  
"How?" Her voice came out in an almost inaudible squeak. She had been so careful in hiding her identity. She had many a price on her head from not just respectable men, but pirates as well.  
"Don' ya worry yer pretty little head, I'll not be turnin' ya in. I've been in yer position many times 'at I care not ta 'member, and I feel responsible."  
Ariel peered back at him, a look of pure perplexity etched into her features.  
"Captain, my business is none of yours!" With that, Ariel attempted to raise herself from the bed again, only to be stopped by Jack's gentle hand under her chin, guiding her gaze to meet his.  
"Yes it is, luv. Ya see I got ya inta this predicament. It was so long ago, I don' 'pect ya ta 'member." Jack stopped for a moment, contemplating the situation.  
"Would you 'member this?" With that Jack locked Ariel into a deep, passionate kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ In the next chapter we'll meet Ariel's sister, Captain Black Rose Crown, and find out what's really going on between Ariel and Jack. Merry Christmas!!!!! Topping my list: REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Joy and happiness to you in whatever holiday you celebrate this season! 


End file.
